


如意

by fushenga



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fushenga/pseuds/fushenga





	如意

01

金博洋有个习惯，除了他自己以外谁都不知道的习惯。

 

他总是会在每一场比赛前偷偷写下自己的期望塞进一个小小的丝绒袋里，然后悄悄的藏在行李箱的夹缝，放进去之前还会拢在手心，送到嘴边呼一口气，希望像经典赌片里的周星驰扮演的角色一样，心想事成。

 

他自己怎么想都觉得是很幼稚的行为，但说是定心丸也好，是催化剂也好，绝大多数情况下还是能起到让自己以更从容的心态去面对比赛的作用。

 

那些一张张的小纸条，其实也不是什么比赛名次之类的。多半时候写的是「不要失误，完美的表现」，「超越自己」这样一些朴素宽泛的愿望，偶尔也有类似于「想要拿到一枚奖牌」这样实质性的。

 

虽然事实证明最迫切的那次偏偏不灵，他还是习惯性的保持这个习惯。老话不是说嘛，精诚所至，金石为开。

 

整整齐齐的把这次的叠好塞进小袋子里，捧在手心默念着自己写的内容，正要放进老地方的时候，这一抬眼就发现门早不知道什么时候被人推开，羽生倚着门，也不知看了多久。

 

「尴了尬的，这也太不走运了吧。」金博洋随手一塞，也无暇顾及自己把它搁到那件衣服下，拍拍手，一股子此地无银的味道。

 

“博洋在做什么？”话里夹着轻薄的笑意。

 

「不能装作没看到吗？」金博洋心里想着，嘴上却打着哈哈，“没什么没什么，就是些备忘事项，你怎么来了？”

 

少年这糟糕的搪塞技术，羽生也不拆穿，进了门习惯性坐在桌边，“第一次和博洋一起出发去比赛的地方，有些新奇，还有点兴奋，所以来看看博洋是不是和我一样，结果……”，桌上的笔在指间转来转去，留给少年一个侧颜，“结果博洋在平静的收拾行李”。

 

金博洋已经逐渐习惯一直喜欢并追赶的偶像兼前辈在自己面前的自在随意，但每一次对方皱着那副好看的眉眼，瞳孔里装进或真或假的失落的时候，他都毫无悬念的举手投降。

 

即使此刻只能窥的一半，灯光加距离还使得那一半暧昧不明。

 

“其实我平常这个点早就收拾好了，今天已经算是慢的了，就……嗯……想到这次能和羽生你一起再次踏足芬兰，很期待。”

 

“哒”的一声，笔落，羽生扒着椅背，下巴枕在手背，“真的吗？那我今天可以住在博洋这儿吗？”

 

“欸？住我这儿？”

 

金博洋瞪大眼睛，直直望着面前的人，羽生什么时候蹲在他面前的，刚刚不是还坐在椅子上的吗？

 

“对啊，反正明天也是一起出发。”

 

「啊～发愣的博洋也可爱～」横过两人之间的行李箱，拽住少年的手腕，“嗯，我们可以互相安抚下对方的紧张情绪之类的，等到了芬兰感觉就没有办法像现在这么轻松的和博洋聊天了。”

 

 

我可以说我现在并不是很轻松吗？

 

尽管金博洋对自己这一阶段的训练还算满意，但他深知，他在进步的同时其他人也在进步，没有谁抱着轻松的态度。

 

花滑是一项竞技，想要赢是每一个运动员的渴望，不分性格，不分性别，什么都不分。他也想，他不仅想要赢，还想要做的比之前每一次都好。

 

有些话，是要用行动去实践，去辩驳，去证明的。

 

少年陷入自己的思绪里，忘记房间里另一个人的存在。羽生观察着他突然绷紧的神情与气势，心中知道他在意着什么。

 

违和的出现并翻腾在两人间的昂扬的斗志，从少年身上逸散开来，冲击着他的心门，无心勾出了他隐在深处的欲望。

 

“博洋，博洋，博洋？”

 

金博洋迷蒙着一双眼看着眼前的人，脑袋被人压着揉了揉，使了些力气但又轻柔的过分，那人笑着，“逗你的博洋，我先回去了，明天见”。

 

“嗯，明天见。”

 

门合上，轻轻揉揉自己的脑袋，笑了。

 

02

芬兰站结束。

 

距离自己的下一站还有12天，离他的下一站还有19天。时间说长不长，说短不短，干什么去哪儿都不合适。两人打算回到俱乐部，而金博洋因为要和同样也选了芬兰站的朋友们见见，定了晚一天的飞机。

 

走之前，博洋问过他要不要一起，他拒绝了。

 

没有理由啊，加入中国队的小聚。

 

他们同个国度，生活在同一片土地，他们并肩多年，拥有漫长而自己不曾涉足的一段时光。他几乎可以想象出少年因为队友的一个拥抱一句玩笑开怀大笑，而他或许只能端起面前的水，抿上一口，象征性的在少年转过头来关照自己时对他笑一笑。

 

尽力不要尴尬，却总是不能做到自然。

 

那样的气氛，他不喜欢。

 

唉……看了看身边空出来的座位，他长叹一声。

 

来的时候还是两人并排而坐，回的时候却只剩自己一人。其他的人倒是心有灵犀的很，来时不约而同的把金博洋身边的位置留给了他，回去的时候金博洋不在也没人坐他身边的位置。

 

他闭上眼，还有一会儿才能到，比赛完的倦意来得有些迟，他打算睡一会儿，不去想还在芬兰的人此刻在做什么。

 

不去想，却忍不住想，这个点，他们应该在一起吃饭吧。

 

或者已经吃好了，走在羽生结弦和金博洋一同去过两次却从未一起漫步过的街道上。

 

芬兰阳光明媚，一点也不冷。少年穿着红色外套，半张脸埋在围巾里，人群中耀眼夺目，隔得再远，他一眼也能看到的，他想。

 

03

金博洋到的时候不早也不晚，和教练说打过招呼，回到自己的房间。行李箱摊在地上，他伸个懒腰抻抻筋骨，坐在地上，从夹缝里掏出自己的秘密。

 

这一回，它有点灵。

 

欢欢喜喜的把上次搁进去的取出来，顺便打开夹层瞅了瞅，笑嘻嘻的露出小虎牙，一切都好。

 

“博洋你回来啦！”

 

来人推门的动作很是娴熟，动静也不小，金博洋手一抖，纸条落在还算整齐的行李上，他动作很快，一把就给行李盖上，“太乱了太乱了，羽生你怎么来了？”

 

少年那些动作哪能逃过他的眼睛，不过既然那是他的秘密，羽生也装作什么都没看到。

 

“博洋不是告诉我回来的时间了吗，我还特意推迟了一个小时才来的，结果你还什么都没整理呢”，手搭上对方的行李，“要我帮忙吗”？

 

“不用不用”，金博洋猛摇头，又觉得这在别人眼中奇怪得很，又弯起眉眼笑，“我一会儿随便收拾收拾就可以了，对了，你下一站马上就要开始了，准备什么时候走？”

 

“博洋才回来就想要我走吗？”

 

收了手，肩膀都耷拉下来，一副委屈至极的模样。

 

糟糕，他好像说错话了，他怎么总是在羽生面前……

 

金博洋你可真行！

 

“我不是……就你突然来找我，我也不知道该说什么，总不能问你吃饭没有吧，这个点。”

 

也不管自己这么说会不会让对方尴尬，至少现在不想让羽生觉得自己不想见到他啊。

 

“原来博洋和我在一起的时候这么尴尬吗？也是，都是我来找博洋，博洋都很少主动找我。”

 

“才不是，我很喜欢羽生你啊”，金博洋下意识的反驳，说出口又后知后觉的有了几分对着正主的赧然，声音越来越小，“采访的事儿你又不是不知道，我不是一直都说很喜欢……羽生你的吗。”

 

这样就不会奇怪了吧？金博洋想着。

 

“博洋能喜欢我，我很开心。”

 

金博洋抬头，羽生随意地坐在他的对面，以一种从容淡定的姿态重复金博洋喜欢羽生结弦这一事实，不知为何，他生生觉出几分故意与刻意，一想到这个人是羽生结弦啊，他随即又否定这个荒唐的念头。

 

羽生也没在这个话题上继续，随意的聊了一会儿，在少年忍不住打第二个哈欠的时候，羽生抬手揉揉他的头发，叮嘱他早些休息，状不经意地撇了一眼两人中间的行李，起身离开。

 

锁好门，把还没来得及收起来的祈愿条折好放在自己的“宝盒”里，准备下次回家的时候再一起带回去。再把袋子系好塞回夹缝，把衣服啊之类的全部捞出来堆满桌子椅子，行李箱推到房间的角落。

 

瞥了眼剩下的东西，金博洋果断决定，算了算了，洗洗睡吧，明天再说，明天再说。

 

04

博洋去Grenoble了，一个他也陌生的城市。

 

他这几天总也静不下心来训练，一向对社交网络没有什么兴趣的人，得空下来总是忍不住去上面看看。

 

他知道他会表现的很好。

 

金博洋能在训练中做到什么程度，比从前更完整真实的展露在他面前。他并不知道他是一贯如此，还是在那之后如此，只是少年发狠的样子既让他忧心不已，又让他……心动不已。

 

羽生结弦一向是喜欢金博洋的。

 

从前喜欢他的温暖赤诚，干净坦荡，还有那无时无刻都不自知的可爱；现在则变得更加细致具体，少年低头承载不住汗水的眉宇间的疲惫，滑行训练不够完美扫过来的双眼里的不甘，难得的跳跃失误后紧咬下唇烙下印记的气恼，在自己推开房门一刹那迅速盖住的脚踝上青紫的刻意，在每一个清晨夜晚对他展露笑容的明媚……

 

还有很多很多，他都喜欢。

 

他心里知道，那些不唯独属于金博洋。可是，却唯独是金博洋，一切「寻常」都变得「特别」。

 

特别的让他在意，特别的让他挂怀，特别的让他渴望。

 

他无需否认，也不会否认。

 

羽生结弦想要成为对于金博洋来说最特别的存在。

 

可以？还是不可以？这个结果，只要博洋回来他就会知道了。

 

所以他也不清楚自己到底是因为少年的比赛，还是因为他在少年整理去法国的行李时偷偷藏进去的一纸信笺而心神不宁。

 

手机里正播放着少年的短节目，羽生手指抚过屏幕，“你还没有看到吧，博洋？”

 

谢幕退场的少年，笑了，在世界面前，在他眼中。

 

博洋，快回来吧。

 

05

「gala彩排的Boyang感觉有些心不在焉，是不是有什么事啊？」

 

06

金博洋站在羽生的门前，攥紧了手心。

 

他一下飞机就直奔这儿，带着从他的秘密之所里发现的不属于自己的东西。

 

他不好奇羽生是怎么知道自己的习惯的，也不好奇他是怎么把它放进去的，他只是要当面问他那短短几行，可是自己理解的意思。

 

“进来吧，博洋。”

 

好吧，他也不好奇羽生是怎么知道他在外面的，他现在对什么都不好奇，除了一件事。

 

“我回来了，羽生。”

 

好像是第一次说这样的话，但又感觉是说了无数次般自然。

 

“欢迎回来，也祝贺博洋。”羽生摘下眼镜，起身走到他面前，张开双臂抱住了他。

 

“我看到了，羽生，你写给我的，我看到了。”毫无层层推进的技巧，金博洋被熟悉的温度环绕，什么都没想，直接说了出来。

 

“本来就是要给博洋看的”，羽生松开他，后退一步，“那么博洋的想法是？”

 

灯光下羽生染着笑意的眼神一如往常，如果不是放开他之前贴着他后背突然一紧的手，金博洋或许真的会觉得这一切都是假的，他摇摇头，茫然无措的样子，结巴的厉害，“我……我不知道，我不知道我想的对不对，我……”

 

羽生捏捏少年的脸颊，左手探进他的掌中，指尖抵着薄薄的纸张触及掌心。

 

“博洋，你去往法国的时候我定然还在俄罗斯尚未回来，一如博洋对我所说，也希望你在法国将最好的自己全部展现出来。我期待着，也相信着你。还有一事想要对你说，但无奈没有足够的空白留给我。那么，等你回来的时候，我们再细细说吧。

纸短情长，吻你万千。

——羽生结弦”

 

手心里的文字从羽生的口中说出，一字不差，金博洋看着与自己相对的细长眼眸，不说话也没有转开视线，痴痴问，“我在想，羽生你是对我告白吗？喜欢我的那种告白？”

 

“是啊，那么，博洋要答应吗？”

 

狐狸似的眼睛眯起，几分狡黠，几分欣喜。

 

 

是啊。

 

两个字，把羽生的欣喜牵丝拉线引到他身上，无数倍放大，洋洋得意占据他的精神高地。手里还拿着他写给自己的「告白信」，一瞬间为可能要变得皱皱巴巴的它觉得可惜，但金博洋还是附上面前之人的后背，微微前倾，慢慢绽开一个笑容。

 

轻轻吻上对方的唇。

 

吻你万千。

 

07

“羽生，你什么时候开始喜欢我的？”

 

“意识到喜欢博洋的时候，肯定不是开始喜欢你的时候，在这之前，很久很久吧。”

 

“比我还要久吗？”

 

“那博洋是什么时候喜欢我的呢？”

 

“就……啊，你塞那张纸的时候有没有看到……”

 

“看到什么？”

 

“……嗯……我对法国站的期望，对，就是这个。”

 

“没有，博洋只是出去接了个电话，我连放进去都是匆匆忙忙的，而且我也不是偷看博洋隐私的人。”

 

“那就好，那就好。”

 

“但是，总觉得博洋不是想问这个。”

 

“哈哈，你想多了，就是这个，我还有什么可隐瞒的啊。”

 

 

08

羽生在收拾东西的时候翻出一个盒子，打开一看，里面整整齐齐捆着一叠小纸条，边上摆着他眼熟的丝绒袋子。

 

这是博洋每一场比赛前写下的期许。

 

“博洋，你盒子里的东西我可以看看吗？”

 

羽生喊着客厅里背对着他的人，得到对方肯定的回复后抱着盒子坐在地上，一张一张的看。

 

「4lz+3t一定要跳好。2015.11.01」

 

原来是从成年组开始养成的习惯啊。

 

「稳住，要将最好的表现拿出来，想要站在领奖台上，很想。2015.11.20」

 

这是他们第一次同台竞争的那场，上场的时候意外的淡定，完美的表现，现在想起还是觉得了不起。他那时候就对他说了喜欢啊，虽然是指跳跃。

 

「竭尽全力，不留遗憾。2015.12.06」

 

「金牌。2016.01.20」

 

「这一次也要超越自己。2016.02.10」

 

……

 

「平常心，全力以赴。2017.03.20」

 

……

 

「这一次，要成为最好的。2018.01.20」

 

你做到了。

 

「想要赢得一块奖牌，为国争光。2018.02.17」

 

奥运赛场上的你已经表现的非常棒了，但是后面的你一直在进步。

……

 

细细碎碎的都是主人的心愿，一地的小纸条记载着他一路走来的足迹。

 

接下来那张，浅黄色的纸张，羽生抿着唇笑起来。

 

「……

纸短情长，吻你万千。

羽生结弦。」

 

当时的他并不知道博洋有写日期的习惯，他的这纸告白，成了里面最不完整也最特别的一份。

 

意外的令人满足。

 

当他想要把东西放进去时，盒子一角露出一抹红，将盒子倒放，掉出一张和盒子底面差不多大小的白纸，和一方红布。

 

打开红布，里面还有一张纸，泛着些陈迹，比之前那些旧上几分，博洋好像没有折好，里面的内容直接暴露在眼前。

 

「愿你平安如意。2014.11.10」，倒是很像什么求签啊之类的，看了看时间，熟悉，但又有微妙的时间差，也许并不是自己知道的那个。

 

展开来看，还有一半。

 

捏着纸条，愣住，旋即站起，匆忙之间踢乱边上那一叠纸，乱七八糟散了一地，什么也不管，羽生攥着那张纸连着一截儿红布跑出房间。

 

从卧室到客厅，不过几米的距离，沙发上方黑色的脑袋进入他的眼中的同时，他停了下来，心像是落在柔软的棉花里，他一步步朝背对着他的人走去。

 

金博洋正坐在沙发上打电话，猝不及防被人枕着肩头，来人亲昵的蹭着他的脸颊，无声地让他理下他。

 

回头对上对方的眼睛，凭借着多年的相处，金博洋意识到自己的爱人有些不对劲，匆匆说了两句挂断电话，侧身捧起抵在沙发背的人的脸。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“没什么，就想抱抱博洋。”

 

在他双手间的秀逸面容，既没有平日里与他打闹时刻意的撒娇卖萌，也不是情话缠绵时想要自己害羞脸红的恶意调笑。稍长于自己的男人舒了两弯眉，沉着一双眼，凝视着他。

 

恍惚觉得，万般情谊，涌动其中。

 

这很突然。

 

“yuzu，发生什么事了吗？”放开手直身跪在沙发上抱住爱人，温柔问道。

 

“……”

 

得不到回应，感觉自己整个人都被紧紧抱住，几近压着他从沙发上翻下来的趋势，金博洋也紧张起来，刚刚还好好的说去整理下房间的人，怎么才一小会儿就……

 

“yuzu，我膝盖痛。”怀中的人对他喊痛，羽生慌忙放开。

 

情难自禁，狠狠现于手中，只想紧紧抱住眼前这个人。

 

青年白皙细长的指尖拂过他的刘海，对他柔柔的笑起来，“我在这儿，结弦。”

 

是的，你在这儿，在我不知道的时光洪流里，你就在这儿，在我身边。

 

我，何其有幸，何德何能？

 

“现在可以告诉我了吗？”见到羽生肩膀卸下劲来，金博洋拍拍自己身边，让那人坐过来。

 

他乖巧的坐下，金博洋一眼瞧见那方红布。

 

发现了这个吗？自己的秘密。

 

这么多年过去，昔日还会羞极恼极的少年已经在岁月的淘洗中沉淀出沉稳的气质，然而骨子里有些东西是不会变的。

 

红了一双耳朵，金博洋从他手中连纸带布一起拿过来，“你怎么把这个翻出来了？”

 

羽生看着青年除了在某些不可言说的时候已经极其少见的羞赧，心下满是密密匝匝的柔情。

 

这么好的一个人，是他的。

 

“这些年，要多谢博洋的庇护了。”

 

“可你还是伤病不断，那个根本就不够灵。”

 

口中嫌弃着，手上却仔细地将那短短的不知从哪个本子上裁下来的一截儿白纸用自己从寺庙里求来的红布裹好。

 

他早已过了枉顾身体命悬花滑的阶段，垂着脑袋的人手上的动作依旧仔细极了，方方正正，整整齐齐将它叠好包好。

 

“可是，无论是花滑还是博洋，我都如意了，博洋的期望实现了呢。”

 

青年低着头不回话，羽生知道大概是因这早远的心思暴露而不好意思，一把拽住起身从他面前跨过的爱人，青年一个不稳跌坐在他腿上，羽生压着身上人的脖颈，与那清澈的双眼视线交缠。

 

两人同时笑了，金博洋顺势搭上对方的肩，与他额头相抵。

 

“愿你平安如意”，低低的中文在两人之间萦绕，金博洋将那一句心中默念过无数次的祝福，说给他听。

 

“我的爱人”，羽生截过他的话头，将被折在底下藏着的那一句落款时间相隔五年的附加语，宣之于口。

 

金博洋退开，抬眸瞬间陷入对方笑到眯起的双眸之中，一如那一年，台上，他转眸所见。

 

莞尔一笑，揽着那人肩脖的手收起，下巴枕上他的肩头，细语轻喃，“嗯，我的爱人。”

 

 

——————你不知道的事——————

2015年10月3日。

 

“天天，干啥呢，快来许愿了。”

 

“来了来了”，左手包住右手，抵在眉心，闭上双眼。

 

掌心的东西料子柔软。

 

“一愿爸爸妈妈还有教练们身体健康万事如意。”

 

“二愿所有人都能少病少灾不断进步，为国家创造更多的荣誉，实现自己的目标。”

 

【三愿，你平安如意】

 

“天天，你这前两个可涵盖了所有重要的吧，你这第三个不能说出来的愿望到底是啥？”

 

“不能说，说了就不灵了。”

 

2016年10月3日。

 

“一愿爸爸妈妈教练们身体健康万事如意。”

 

“二愿大家都能少病少灾更进一步，实现新的突破。”

 

【三愿，你平安如意】

 

2017年10月3日

 

“一愿爸爸妈妈教练们身体健康万事如意。”

 

“二愿所有人奋勇向前再创佳绩。”

 

【三愿，你平安如意】

 

2018年10月3日

 

“一愿爸爸妈妈和教练们身体健康万事如意。”

 

“二愿即将到来的大奖赛大家都能心想事成。”

 

【三愿，你平安如意】

 

2019年10月3日

 

“一愿爸爸妈妈还有所有教练们身体健康万事如意。”

 

“二愿所有人无病无痛完成每一次对自己的期许。”

 

【三愿，我的爱人，平安如意】

 

——————————END————————


End file.
